Endure and Continue
by somuchtyping35
Summary: an average bored high school student is destined to find a boring job a boring house and live life , not if he's summoned to a world that makes him see things in a new light and maybe find Love OC X ? Rated T just In Case. Supervised By: Dark Sault
1. interesting

**Hey, I'm new to being a Brony and I do hope my story puts an interest towards you guys.**

My name is Wes Buckler, I am 17 and I live in Augusta, Maine. Not the most famous place but it's still nice to live here. Before I entered high school, I did a mess of things, I worked in stores cleaning shelves, volunteer in animal shelters, helped in bakery's and clean up the park but I usually got bored at those things so I never learned much or stuck around.

In elementary, I was kind of popular for being taller and charismatic with my classmates. I Remember them fighting on who gets me for their team or me being Line leader or ball manager. Before I use to be really impatient with my problems and also had bad manners, Today I'm a lot more lay back and understanding but a bit of a loner.

I did not want be treated badly or told I was bad at something. I did not want people's criticism so when I reached my sophomore year at high school, I joined the football team, I got a spot as the kicker and I earned some respect but I was not that popular. I personally thought I had an "OK" Life, but I always knew others had it worse, especially the other students at my school that the team bullied.

3rd person view

"Hey Wes you got to see this!" said a student rushing past Wes. Wes jogged several feet before he spotted a large group gathered at the mess hall. "Hey man, so what's all the noise about?" asked Wes peeking over. "The Guys on the team are picking on a new kid today," said the student while observing them. "That's nothing new! I got classes," said Wes getting ready to leave.

"Hey man you got to look at the kids notebook," said one of the bullies while handing their victims notebook. "Hooooolllllllyyyyy Shhhhittt. are you serious?!" Said the other bully, their victim only glared at them, like he was expecting the worst. "Why the hell do you have stupid pony sketches?" asked the bully while continuing to rant. "No really man, there's girl ponies in here to what's with this, did someone from our team tell you to carry this? If so-"

"Shut up!" was all the new kid said. One of the bullies stared at him for a few seconds and said, "What you say to me?" the kid responded, "SHUT UP!" Immediately the crowd went 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Wes was watching the scene from a further point of view a bit surprised at what happened.

Wes's POV

"Brave kid, too bad he got his head knocked out," I said in class as others were still talking about it. "Ya first time I ever saw a brony," said my other classmate. "Whats a brony?" I asked. "You Don't know Wes? Ok, have you ever heard of a show called My Little Pony?" said my classmate. "No, it sounds like a show where you raise a horse," I said in a humorous tone, making a few laugh. No, it turns out it was little girls show that ended up becoming popular with teenage boys and grown men was how I summarized it.

At practice, I saw my teammates, the ones who were bullying the new kid. "So their only gonna run 10 laps, huh," I said with my other teammates watching," yeah, coach can't lose a defensive linemen and a running back," said one of my teammates.

After practice, I went home hoping I could clear my mind. My home was a standard 2-floor suburb house which looked the same as the other parents and I use to be real close when I was in middle school. They took me hiking non-stop to so many places deserts, glaciers, mountains, and forests. I would go on forever exploring the terrain. Nowadays their too busy with work.

So it's just me and an empty house. I guess I'll just hit the school work and get ready for tomorrow, I thought to myself. My grades were average so I wasn't on any honor roll so if I got an answer wrong, its no big deal to me. Eventually, when I was done, I had a few hours to spend before I went to bed.

I hopped on my computer and logged in my social media page "Same as always." I said, I got the occasional music event that's not that exciting, the guy that invites you to play that app, and a tag that was referred to everyone. Well, it was very boring so I clicked to my search engine, "Should I look up that show I was told about?" I thought it sounded ridiculous, but no one was around there was no harm. "Fine, one episode," I said with a smug on my face.

23 minutes later

"Oh, man..." was what I said, leaning back in my chair "...Well, I need to know what happens so I'll just watch the next episode and go to sleep." I could not understand why I was doing this.

another 23 minutes Later

I hated to admit it but the show was not that bad, I looked at some of the fan comments and it was all positive things like there was not any criticism or immature things people said. "I should have defended that kid." I thought while turning my computer off.

Later that night around one, I woke up to a noise. "... What was that? It better not be the neighbors cat again" I said to myself. Either way, I needed a drink of water. As I arrived at the kitchen, I looked outside my house parkway "My folks still not home, huh." I drank my water and was going back to my room until."What's that over there?" I looked at my backyard and I saw small dots glowing like fireflies.

I could hardly see them so I went up to them. I got close and they looked a lot interesting. When I did get closer, the things I thought were fireflies stuck on me. "Oooohhhhh! god " I yelled while backing up, I then saw a few back away and start to swirl around me. suddenly I saw a white room around me I thought I was a goner but my body was still intact. I could still hear my heart beating from that experience so I know it's not a dream. " hello there. you must be Wes Buckler" a voice said. I then turn around at it.

I wanted to believe it was a dream really, I was not on any medication and my oculus rift is broken. What was facing me was the pony I saw on the show, Princess Luna! Directing her presence at me, she was real. Does that mean the other pony's from that show are real? The big question was "Why was I here?"

"What your seeing is real, I am princess Luna, please to meet you Wes." she said with formality. I knew who she was, it's not easy forgetting a character like her, maybe she does know that her worlds a show and she want's a review from me. I thought with my confused humor. It took forever for me to speak but I finally said, "How can I help a character I thought was fictional."

She then laughed a bit. "I would thought your reaction would be different from that." she said. "Oh no, don't get me wrong, my hearts still beating badly at what happened and to see this too." I said while looking down. "Well, I will tell you only a few things from here." the night princess said.

"Your a human that my magic has lead me to and I need somepony to serve in my world in case anything should happen to the six elements of harmony." It took a while for me to respond. "You mean like back up?"

"Yes" she replied. "They will eventually follow their own dreams and perhaps one day go their separate ways, what I want is to make sure Ponyville has a extra protector in case the situation should rise. You can refuse because it will take very long and away from your home, you will also be transformed into a pony if you do accept?"

She was telling me to go over to her world and leave mine for a long period of time. This sounds unreal confusing, and I was unsure but I was thinking of my tomorrow or my future, it was my same life with my jerk teammates, my boring classmates, an empty house, which had made my decision easier. "I'll be honest with you, if I go tell someone what I just saw they will call me crazy. I don't exactly have plans and I hear your world's not that bad, guess my answer's yes." I said with acceptance.

Princess Luna finally said,"Very well, from now on you will be known as Weather Buckler."

Everything had gone blank and I had no idea where I was. Being teleported was a feeling I would not get use to.

My Basic senses came back and I saw what was around me. There was so much of green landscape and around me were dozens of trees from the looks of it I was in a forest and a large one too. But facing to my north was a town I recognized. "That's Ponyville?" I said while narrowing on it's details from afar. I then felt more strange as I realized I was on the ground standing on four legs...hold on they were hooves.

"What! hold on...I..I'm Really." I stuttered like an idiot as I looked at my body's transformation. My skin color was a dark grey, my body frame was that of a miniature pony, I had hair or mane that had a light to dark blue spiked formation that just reached my collarbone, also my tail which shocked me was also blue. There was also some strange symbol on my rear seemed like a small shield being hit by various stripes of color.

suddenly, a roar of thunder broke my concentration, "Whoa! The sky is completely covered in clouds, don't tell me there's going to be a storm." I thought as a sudden a voice spoke to me. "Seems the weather team is making up a big storm to skip a few rain days, I wonder why?" princess Luna said.

"You told me I was going to stay here for a long time, does that mean I can go back? Also what exactly should I do when I get to Ponyville?" I asked with large concern, hoping to get help."Wes you see..." out of nowhere, a letter came out of the air and revealed to the princess. "Oh my, seems like I'm greatly needed at the moment. Wes take this bag." she then brought forward a bag and placed it on me.

"In there, you will find money, food and blankets. Sorry to say but you have to go without me, when you do get to Ponyville try obtaining a house and befriending the ponies there but not before the mane six. I presume you know who they are?" I then answered, "Yea" and we had parted ways after that.

I was making my way to Ponyville, actually, I was in a hurry to do so since there was a storm approaching. I was not that far off and i was use to running so I doubt I needed to take a break."Guess my drills in practice and this pony like frame is paying off." I mumbled to myself as I was running.

I started thinking why did I agree so willingly? Was it because I hate my life and this was much better? If you were to ask me, I would answer not exactly. There is a moment in your life when your just tired and bored and don't care about anything else. I was in that mood, will I regret it tomorrow? Maybe but it's too late and this opportunity won't show up again so I must accept it. All of a sudden, I hear a voice asking something.

"Mister! please help me, my friend is in danger." I then stopped and turned to the voice and it was a kid or filly's as there called, I don't know how to describe her she had a large ribbon and she seemed frightened so I needed to handle her situation carefully.

"Hey it's ok, whats wrong?" I asked with concern. "My friend Scootaloo is trapped by a river and I can't get to her. Please mister, I need somepony's help!" the small pony pleaded like she was scared and confused. I needed to answer her. "I... C'mon let's get to your friend."

We both headed to her friends direction, these were my first hours in Equestia and they seemed like the longest hours I spent anywhere.

**Big thanks to Dark Sault for helping me , I am still a armature in writing and I can get a bit overboard but I do try on these story's**


	2. call of the needed

**Previously Wes or Weather Buckler was Transported from his boring world to Equestria with the goal of befriending the mane 6 and most of Ponyville but when he arrived there was a storm approaching so he had to get to Ponyville as soon as possible However.**

HR

****Wes's pov****

As I was running towards the river that the Filly's friend was in, I was thinking how come I agreed so suddenly. I never defended any of the kids my team would pick on so what's different about this situation? Was it because it was life or death and a kid was asking me? I could not come up with an answer so I followed my very worried guide as fast as possible because that was the only thing I could do right now.

My "Friend" Suddenly slowed down which was a sign we arrived. I looked around and the area did not look like a river but a channel with rushing water which would rival the sound of the storm. At one end was me and the filly but on the other side was the endangered filly's friend who was hanging on a branch, not wanting to be swept away by the current.

"Scootaloo! It's Me Applebloom, I brought somepony that could help just hang tight, ok?" she yelled as I caught her name clearly which meant that I did not have to ask it later. Now her friend was a different story. Applebloom and I were probably over 100 feet apart from Scootaloo and it looked very deep. I could see why she needed help. I needed to have at least some information before I made a bad decision.

First, I had to ask. "Your friend's a Pegasus, is she hurt?" I asked in a calm manner. "Yes mister, she fell and got trapped. I don't think the branch will last very long so I couldn't wait for help" she said to me. There was no time to wait for anyone else and I was not expecting to find someone else to help me so I made a quick plan. "Ok Applebloom, I need you to find a long branch and stick it out in her direction. I am planning to let the current carry me to Scootaloo then when I grab her, we will be carried closer to you with her ticket out of this mess. You get me?" I asked her as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"That sounds like a crazy idea, but I am willing to try anything to help my friend. I believe you can do it uh? What's your name?" I was gonna answer when Scootaloo suddenly yelled, "HEY! WOULD YOU TWO STOP TALKING AND HELP ME OUT! I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" She yelled, which turned our attention back to the problem at hand.

"Right, let's get to work. Go!" I commanded as I and Applebloom parted ways to our positions. I got to a good distance where I would believe would bring me closer to her. I had to take a leap of faith to reduce the distance. "I hope I'm right..." I mutter out before taking few steps and launched myself to a good distance. But it was when I hit the water that I learned how serious this was.

"AH! I can't move!" The pressure from the water was enough to stop me from moving and push me down underwater and no matter where I moved, I was being held down. Even when I was barely moving to Scootaloo's direction, it would not be enough to get to her in time.

"It's like I'm being tackled by my teammates." I said, remembering my world as I struggled. "Mister over here!" Scootaloo cried out to me. I was not even close to her and I was passing by further way. I saw her face turn to me, expecting me to do something but no matter what I did, I was not making any progress and I was feeling disappointed in myself.

"C'mon! I don't want to lose to water!" I was only making it more embarrassing by still saying things that would get her hopes up. I thought it was over until I started to swim a bit faster. I noticed the pressure from the water felt weaker and my body becoming stronger.

The rushing water felt like air to me now!. I was not moving fast, but I was reaching closer to Scootaloo. I was confused why this happened. "You can do it, Mister!" Scootaloo cheered me on. I then heard a noise. "It's the branch! it's going to break." Scootaloo yelled frantically.

"That's fine, I'm here now. Grab onto me and we will head towards your friend and your way out." I told her while taking deep breaths. "Thanks, mister! Now let's get out of this mess," she said and then wrapped her hooves around my waist. Scootaloo and I were now letting the water take us to our intended destination before I yelled for Applebloom.

"APPLEBLOOM, GET READY! WE'RE COMING!" Sure enough, the branch I wanted to see was in sight. Getting this force of water was easy now but I was feeling tired for some reason, it was like I wanted to finish this task as fast as possible. "Hey Scootaloo, grab the branch and make your way back up it would feel weird if I went first," I said with dark humor that I used on rare occasions. "Right!" scootaloo said before grabbing the branch as I had to hold my ground from the current stream which was now making me feel the weight it previously had.

Sure enough, I heard scootaloo's voice. "All right mister, grab onto me and Applebloom and we'll pull you up now! Quickly!" The two kids offered me a lifeline and I was happy to take it because the water was starting to hurt me. They struggled a bit, but both had enough strength to help me up.

When I got up, I laid down soaking wet and Scootaloo was able to stand and Applebloom was taking gasp of air before saying, "as a part of apple farm acres, this work is nothing me." she then turned her attention to both of us. "Please tell me your both Ok?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Just feel a bit weary, that's all," I said

"What about you scootaloo?"

Scootaloo then walked a few steps before saying, "I just hurt my wing that's all." she said put her head down disappointingly while letting out a few tears. Applebloom held her friend and said.

"Get your act together! You want to become a great flyer like Rainbow Dash don't you? Then let's hurry and get you to a doctor right away! Then you can cry all you want." Applebloom shook her friend violently and encouraged her to keep calm.

"...your right Let's get going," she said and started to take a few steps towards Ponyville until...

"Hold On! Me and Scootaloo don't even know your name, mister. We gotta to know now." she asked and I was able to hear her accent for the first time since she was always worried when she did talk. I was not undercover or anything but in this world, I have to blend in so I have to introduce myself with the name Luna gave me.

I raised myself up and got to a proper stance. "My name is Weather Buckler, I'm new here."

Applebloom then said to me, "No wonder you look new, well let's get back before.." Suddenly the loud storm roared again, causing all of us to flinch a bit. It had started to rain badly and we needed to go before we caught a cold. " The town should not be far from here, let's go." I said getting ready to run with the girls but before I took a step, I felt something. I looked down and I saw the two fillies hugging me tightly, then said something to me that I would remember for a long time.

"We just got to thank you again! What you did was super cool." Applebloom said appreciatedly. "Ya ponyville would be happy to have somepony like you." They eventually let go and started to head to our destination. I was surprise that they told me those kind words like that, what I did was something that just happened. I was not looking forward to save anyone or anypony...

But overall, I was glad I didn't fail and to hear those words. While I was jogging I suddently remembered Things from the show , Applebloom there I think I saw her from the first episode. She was the sister of one of the mane six which explains a lot and Scootaloo knows Rainbow Dash, another of the mane six and is her admirer?

Whatever the case, I was also thinking about why I got the strength in the water. Everything felt so weightless, I would have to ask about that later. We saw the town in our gazes when suddently we saw something fly over us. " You Guys see that?" I asked while the other two looked around.

"Yeah, we saw. I think I know who it is." said Scootaloo in a sad voice.

"Finally! I've been looking for you two forever." said a voice from over our heads before landing in front of us, it was...

"Rainbow Dash!" said Scootaloo, it was that very pony the one who represented loyalty and I would admit she is a bit off a show off. She acts like most of my teammates would except that she doesn't pick on people and take 2 parking spots. She then looked at Scootaloo and got worried.

"Hey squirt, what happened to your wing?! " she asked while getting closer to her. "You should have seen it, Rainbow! Scootaloo was trapped by the river and I went to get help, then I found Weather Buckler here who swam to her rescue and-" Applebloom said excitedly but was interrupted.

"Listen! I got to take the squirt to the doctor, you two hurry up and head to the city hall. Most of the ponies can be found there." Rainbow Dash explained to us but then turned her attention to me. "You there, Whatever-your-name-was, thanks a lot for saving Scootaloo." she said and flew away with Scootaloo on her back.

****Rainbow and Scootaloo****

As both of them were headed to the hospital, Scootaloo looked up at her inspiration and said, "I thought I had enough time..."

Rainbow looked at the filly and responded, "what do mean?"

"I was doing a trick to impress Applebloom but then the thunder scared me and i ended up stuck in the river." Scootaloo explained to her ideal. Rainbow had thought that she would be a great flyer someday and hearing what happened, made that thought stronger but still.

"Impressing your friend is not worth hurting your wing ... or your life. I got scared thinking something happened to you guys. Don't do that again, you hear me?" Rainbow said intensely.

Scootaloo chocked on hear words like Rainbow did and just said "ok".

****Ponyville****

I was finally in Ponyville which seemed just like the show except taking a closer look, there was no one around and it was no dryer here than the forest.

"Alright, City Hall should just be around the corner, let's go Buckler." Applebloom said and sure enough, we reached it. As we got to the entrance, I was glad things were over because I was straight out tired Like I had to sleep. I had to fight the urge to stop yawning, when we got to the entrance, Applebloom spoke to me.

"So, is rescuing ponies like your special talent?" I was confused by that question.

"No, I don't think so. Why you ask?" I questioned as Applebloom opened the door to the city hall. "It seemed like you knew what you were doing." she said to me and sure enough when we entered, I saw many of the ponies who are here taking shelter from the storm.

"Thanks for saying that but, I'm no forest ranger." i told her.

"Excuse me, sir?" a new voice said in my direction as I turned to my left and there was an older pony with glasses speaking to me. I was so sleepy I just responded, "Yes" still trying not to yawn.

"I am the Mayor of Ponyville, might you be the stallion known as Weather Buckler who saved Scootaloo?" she asked me. _Wow, news travel fast here I guess,_ I thought as I was on the verge of shutting my eyes.

"I cannot express my thanks for your actions today, if there is anything you would like, please ask." she said to mein a proper manner. That was my opportunity, with all my leftover strength, I just had to say, "Would it be fine to move my sleeping body to a quiet corner please."

Right after those words left my mouth, I fell on the floor and into a deep sleep that had been bugging me ever since the rescue. I then started dreaming of my life long goal.

What could wes's special talent be?

**Thank you for reading , Thanks to Dark Sault as well for your help**


	3. Mess

My Body felt warm as I found everything to be normal. When I looked at myself as if my adventures never happened, my human form was back as for my room, house, and life.

everything was back.

"I guess I'm done then," I said as I arrived at my front yard. There was a car that belonged to my dad and my house was empty so that was a sign he was not there. I looked at my hand and the keys were right there. "Oh! I guess I am dreaming."

Things were more interesting now. chances were that I was still a pony but right now, I'm dreaming so I might as well enjoy this.

As I drove my dad's car, I came to a stop in front of some random house. All I was doing now was following where my dream takes me. I then saw...HER! A gorgeous woman around 5,8. stepping out, she was blonde and had blue eyes and her face was not smothered with makeup. She then walked toward "my" car and just stepped in. "I think I saw her in a magazine before. " I thought before I took her where I can start having fun.

Some guys would assume I would take advantage of this opportunity and I will say I'm ahead of you. "I have always wanted to do this, in this dream, I'm having dinner with a nice girl," I shouted in some restaurant I made up. Everything looked set up and I was in complete control.

I looked into her eyes and she looked back into mine. After a few seconds, I heard a noise behind me as I looked behind to find nothing there which was bizarre. As I turned around, I expected to see the blonde but instead, I saw a familiar face that scared me. "Princess Luna?! Why are you here!?"

I saw the dark blue mare right where my date was supposed to be. "I did not expect you to be the guy who just wanted a girlfriend," she said to me.

"I am just a simple guy with simple goals," I told her as I was returning to my calm manner. "I'm sorry we had to separate, but there's a lot of things that I have my hooves full with," she said with a smile. "Well, I'm kind of doing fine in Ponyvlle, I kind of met Rainbow Dash, I rescued someone and I fell asleep in front of the mayor." Luna was in surprise. "Oh my, I'm afraid you falling asleep was because of me. I wanted to communicate with you somehow," she told me.

"I think I'll be fine but there still my unanswered questions," I said leaning back on my chair.

"It's more than fair for you to know, one thing that I should tell you is that your exit home is prepared, it will take time though, that's why I mentioned this task will be long," she told me. "As long as I have one, I'm okay now..."

I paused and told Luna about my heroic rescue. "My big question though to you is what's my special talent?" I asked, hoping she knew what I meant.

Luna looked down for a minute and her horn started glowing. "Stay still Wes." I saw my body form into the pony, I could only stare at her hoping this was part of her explanation. "What your good at in Equestria is what you've been good at your life," she said which made me confused.

"Good at life? All I've been doing for the longest is kicking a football." I responded a bit irritatedly. "That's not true Wes, you have been to lots of places and endured the harshest lands," Luna said with a smile. Was she talking about my hiking trips? it's true I've been to a few places but not enough for me to become a man of nature, I thought. Luna noticed my confused expression. "You seem doubtful, have you forgotten what would happen on those occasions?" she asked me.

I realized a few details that were important once she asked. "Whenever I did go to those places like the deserts or mountains I would get tired in less than an hour," I said while looking somewhere else.

"But despite that, you never complained." said Luna.

"How'd you know?" I asked her confusedly.

"Your dreams sometimes carry important memories or ones that you hardly think about," she said. It makes sense that she is in charge of the night and how she put me to sleep, I thought again. I felt like telling her more. "Well, because I hardly spend time with my parents I didn't want a reason for us to stop. I was worried that if I did complain, then they would not take me anywhere anymore."

Luna seemed a bit upset. "But despite all that, they ended up working more and not being around," Luna said.

"Yea, By the time I get back, my attendance and grades will take a toll and my parents might talk to me," I said trying to smile. "I am sorry I spoke about it." Said the princess. "Things happen and I chose to come here so it's fine," I said with a smile.

Suddenly, Luna's horn glowed again. "It seems you will be waking up soon, then I must leave again," she said, " If anything happens just visit my dreams again, just not when I'm on a date," I said, making her laugh.

"Wes, one thing you should know is that since you special talent is to endure, that means you don't need as much sleep as other pony's. You need at least three to four hours of sleep, which is good because I need someone to appreciate my night skies," as Luna said that, she vanished.

"If that's true then, I'll be needing to find a lot of hobbies to fill in the time I'm awake."

HR

Like when anyone wakes up, I felt my eyes opening slowly as I breathed in a large amount of air and rolled over the comfortable surface I was in. I then landed on something else. "It's the bag the princess gave me," I said as I tried to grab it, but there was a large blanket wrapped around me. I then took a look around at my surroundings and it did not look like a quite corner in the city hall.

Instead, there were balloons, confetti, and a banner but I could not tell what it said since it was dark in this room. In fact, almost everything was dark, the only thing I could see was outside since it was lit up by the moonlight that came through a nearby window. It seemed like the storm was over as I looked outside.

I took off the blanket I was wrapped in, despite how warm it was and I then noticed something about it and the rest of the supplies I saw. "They're pink..." I said as all of these Balloons and stuff is put by me so when I wake up, a certain pony can welcome me. I could definitely tell who is the owner of this house was.

As much as I would like to meet her now, it would be rude to wake up someone around this time. So I saw a couple of stairs that where a sign of an exit to me. I grabbed my bag and slowly made my way out of here, I only left because I was not sleepy anymore and I felt like grabbing some air.

When I left what seemed to be a bakery I wondered, "How did they carry me here?" i asked myself as I closed the door. I looked at the dark skies above with over hundreds of stars gleaming brightly and even a few shooting stars, I was in awe. I guess this explains what Luna meant. I trotted around the town and saw what the storm left.

There was a lot of debris left near homes and loose wood around the floors, I wanted to see a better perspective of the town so I headed to a hill I was close to.

I made my way up without trouble and saw just as much junk the storm left from here than I did around the streets. I'd figure the pony's would have their hands or hooves full with all this cleaning up so that would means my house would have to wait awhile. I was planning on lying down on the soft grass of this hillside and look at the stars but a light from a distance that caught my attention.

I turned to my left and on a higher level there where few ponies with work hats. I had no idea what i was that they were doing this late at night but whatever it was, it must be important. I wanted to see what they would tell me if I went up there, if they said scram I would leave but this world is nicer so it interested me.

I had to take careful steps around here since there was a lot of gravel around I could have slipped on. I got a better look at the work ponies and they were putting sand bags around. It made sense to me now, the upper part of the hill could cause a mudslide so to stop it they were putting a blockade. One of the pony's noticed me.

"Are... you one of our.. guys? " he asked with a rugged and lazy voice. I noticed this guy was tired actually, they were all tired. I wanted to see if I would pass as one of his co-workers so i said , "Yea man, I got a call about helping you guys out and stuff." I said while laughing in my mind.

The pony stared at me for a moment or two before saying," Well there's several bags on that platform, just get one, fill it up and stack it on that pile you see in front." he said before yawning.

It was a bummer that I had to work but it looked like it would take an hour or two and I wanted to do something to pass the time. "I could watch the stars later anyway." I thought as I heard the work pony's voice again. "I almost...forgot, if you get tired there's a few sweets and coffee on that table just around the platform." he said then left.

I looked just around and there was cake, cookies and a huge pot of coffee. It looked real appetizing and i was going to grab a sweet until...

"You can grab one when were finished!" snapped someone, the voice sounded deep and as I turned I saw a larger pony than me, he was red and had freckles. Was he the boss or something? "Sorry about that, let's get to work." I said while grabbing a bag with my mouth.

"Your not really a work pony are you." the red colt said to me. there was no point in lying to him so i said, " I'm not, iIm just here to pass time." I said as he then nodded his head sideways at me.

"Well, I don't mind the extra help but I still have to clean up Sweet Apple Acres." he said as that surprised me. That's where Applebloom and "she" lives, I thought. By the look of this guy, he must be the older brother of the two I'd figure, but why was he here?

"Hey, um, I'm Weather Buckler, what's your name?" i asked politely.

"I'm Big Mac, nice to meet you." he said as he extended his hoof at me. I took his hoof as it was a sign of a handshake and my hoof was completely crushed just kidding... still hurt though. "Big Mac, I wanted to ask why are you helping here and not on your farm right now?" I asked as Big Mac filled up three bags and placed them on the stack.

"Well, one reason is because my sister is helping out with a lot of the problems left by the storm, so if I help out with some too, she won't overwork herself."

I then asked, "Just how many problems did the storm leave?"

"Far too many to count, partner" said a new voice, I turned around and saw a mare with a cowboy hat. I recognized her immediately as she was the pony that represented honesty out of all the mane six. I was actually envious of her since she was so close to her family, something I would like to have, but I still thought she was a cool character.

"Applejack, why are you here?" Big Mac asked surprised. "That's my question to you, you should be resting, Sweet Apple Acres won't clean up itself." she said as Big Mac just rolled his eyes. Applejack was going to say more but then saw me. "Hold on, aren't you the pony that saved Scootaloo?" she asked me before Big Mac responded, "Eeyup."

I'm guessing he knew who I was the whole time, I thought since they are related to Applebloom and she must have bragged about me while I was asleep. "Partner, Aren't you suppose to be asleep at Suger Cube Corner?" Applejack asked confusedly

I had to give some explanation to them. "The short story is that I don't sleep that much so I went to get some fresh air and I ended up here" I said before Applejack raised an eyebrow and said, "Is that right now? I guess that means you can help us clean up all this mess." she said while cracking a smile.

I did not like that I was going to be used as a janitor but I did not want to argue. Plus, its not a big deal to me anyway. "Now Big Mac, I know you want to help me but your sister has this under control. It won't be like last time ok?" Applejack asked as Big Mac had a questioning look on him but after a few seconds, he nodded.

"I believe you but I'm in charge of this here job, so you can go help somewhere else while me and Buck finish here ok?" He asked to her. Did he really Just call me buck?

Applejack looked at us then sighed. "Well... ok, I'll leave this up to you two, also Buckler it was nice meeting you and as soon as your done here you should probably go back to Sugar Cube Corner, the last thing you want to do is miss out on that welcoming party." she said and left the working zone. I took her words seriously the rudest thing a guest could do is leave the host's house without saying goodbye.

An entire hour passed by as me and Big Mac were almost finished. "Just a few more bags." i said.

"Eeyup." said Big mac responded back and suddenly we heard something from downhill. "Can anypony hear me? If you can, I'm stuck in the mud down here, so please help me out!" cried a voice.

"Ah shucks, why can't somepony's learn to take the proper road?" Big Mac said irritatedly. I then looked at the skies and the sun looked close to rising which meant that I had to hurry helping this guy out before I miss my welcoming party.


	4. Welcome Party

**Previously Weather Buckler got bored and helped the work ponies. In the end, he met Applejack and Big Mac and now he has to get back to Sugar Cube Corner before a certain mare finds her guest missing.**

**Wes's POV**

Both I and Big Mac carefully went down the hill to help this work pony in need. "Wow, that's a lot of mud the storm left," I said while Big Mac just nodded.

"Oh, thank Celestia that you guys are here." said the pony in need who was half buried in mud.

"Ok partner, just hold still and we'll pull you out." said Big Mac who was ready as ever.

The work pony extended his free hoof at us while Big Mac grabbed the left one and it was me who needed to grab the other. At first it felt very heavy to pull our direction but Big Mac was a larger and stronger pony than me so he was doing fine, I on the other hoof was not as strong and at first it felt like I would be dragged in too at first. Suddenly, my body felt a lot heavier and I could finally hold my ground as I started pulling the guy. I wondered if it had to do with my endure ability.

As soon as we pulled our guy out, he took a few steps away from the mud and said Embarrassingly, "You guys are life savers, I came here to grab something I forgot at the work site but as you can see I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, your welcome man," I said while I this guy on the back, I then noticed the sky getting a lot brighter.

"That isn't good for you, think you can make it?" Big Mac asked to me

"OH man! You're right!" I got ready to take off but then I remembered something "WAIT! my bag." I said with concern.

"Don't worry Buck, I'll bring it to you," Big Mac said with a smile

"You'd do that?" I asked while he just nodded. I had a few spots of dirt from helping the two, but I didn't want to waste more time so I took off towards town while also hoping that my host hasn't woke up yet.

Pinkie Pie's POV

Why does my head feel so warm? I thought, Oh hold on It's morning DUH. "Gummy where are you? I can't wait to wake up our new pony friend." I said with excitement as I jumped down from my bed and sprang open the door to see my guest but...

"HUH?! he isn't here..." I discovered in horror and looked everywhere for him every corner every present box, but he wasn't there. "DID I CHECK EVERYWHERE?" I wondered then realized. "The roof, OF COURSE!" I would find this new mysterious pony if it was the last thing I do!

Wes's POV

I never Imagined myself as a pony running to a bakery at sunrise, but I was doing it anyway. As I passed through town I started seeing only a few ponies, just the ones who ran stores but even they had a lot of cleaning up to do. I had arrived right at the store entrance and was about to knock at the door and casually explain what happened until.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a pony that looks new here?" asked a voice I had remembered. I turned around and there she was, the element of laughter, Pinkie Pie. I can definitely describe her as the most interesting of the bunch, a one of a kind in my book. "Where in Equestria can you be new pony?" she asked herself worryingly.

I could tell she was not in a good mood so I said what I thought would calm her, I approached from behind and said, " Miss, I know where he is." I'm serious that's what I said. She then turned to me.

"OH? Thanks so much mister where can I find hi... Hold on! your the pony I've been looking for, What gives?!" she said to me while giving me an annoyed look.

"You see the reason I wasn't in the house was because I woke up early to watch the stars and I then found myself helping the work pony's around that hill over there," I said while pointing a hoof towards the hill, she changed her expression to more of an unsure look.

"I don't think I'd buy that story, you got any proof!" she said as if she was an investigator.

I was about to say a dramatic line like, would I ever lie to you. Until...

"Hey Buddy thanks for helping us with those sandbags, we appreciate it." The work Pony that I met passed by. It was completely random, but luck was in my favor because Pinkie's expression changed for the better.

"You really were telling the truth," she said surprised. "I'm sorry for being harsh on you, I thought you would be asleep til morning."

I gave a smile to her and started my Introduction, "I'm Weather Buckler, thanks for letting me sleep in your place."

She smiled back and said, "I'm Pinkie Pie, I heard there was a new pony that made a daring rescue and I had to meet him." she then jumped a bit.

"So it seemed like I was going to have a party right?" I asked as Pinkie Pie looked even more surprised and excited.

"Your SO RIGHT! Oh, wait," her excitement went down a little. "It's going to be just a small party since every pony is busy cleaning up," she explained, " But don't worry friend, I got a few guest to show up," she said happily.

Pinkie had already called me her friend and even if this was going to be a small party I could use this chance to meet whoever showed up, I then spotted two figures in the distance. One of the figures seemed like a regular blue pony and the other small figure seemed like a dragon? But a small dragon.

"Hey I hope we're not late, Pinkie." said the small dragon, the other Pony I was unfamiliar with then put out a box in front of me.

"Hey there, I'm Noteworthy. I was told to give this to you, its a present from Scootaloo," he told me.

"Oh really?" I asked happily, "So she's alright and all?" I asked

"Yea, she told me she'll recover her wing in 3 weeks," Noteworthy said.

"That's super good news!" said Pinkie, The small dragon then started introducing himself.

"What's up, I'm Spike the Toughest dragon here in Ponyville." He said with pride and a second later, Pinkie whispered.

"That's because He's the only Dragon in Ponyville." I almost felt like chuckling a bit.

Spike was an Assistant to Twilight, one of the other Mane 6. I got a bit disappointed she wasn't with him. It was my turn to give them my name.

"It's Great to meet you guys. I'm Weather Buckler, I hope We'll be good friends." I told them with honesty.

"Now that Everypony's here let's celebrate!" as Pinkie said that and I looked around I swear I saw a Tumbleweed roll by. As I was going in Pinkie's house, I overheard her and Spike talking.

"Spike why isn't Twilight here? She's supposed to return right?" Pinkie asked.

"She told me it was a really big deal and not to worry." Spike responded and by what I heard, Twilight's out of town or something.

As I made my way upstairs with the other three, I saw the full view of this supposedly small party. But the room was almost cramped with party supplies. I saw a banner that said HERO on it, There were Sweets and Cake, the stuff I didn't eat while I was helping the work ponies, but I didn't mind at all. Pinkie Then gave us all Kazoo's and said Loudly.

"Let the Welcoming Party Begin!" She Then blew Into her Kazoo Followed by Spike and Noteworthy. Honestly, it was lame But I blew Into my Kazoo anyway. a Few minutes were passing by and after a couple snacks the guys were asking me a question that I had to carefully answer.

"So Buckler, where are You from?" asked spike curiously. This wasn't too hard for me.

"My town's called Augusta, it's cold but very comfortable place to live." It was fine to answer this one with the complete truth, I doubted any of these guys would do a back round check on me. Spike seemed satisfied with my answer.

"I heard you arrived in Ponyville when the storm started. Why was that?" asked Noteworthy. I would ask myself that question too if I were him. This question meant I had to spare a few details.

"Wel,l when I decided to move here, I got teleported by my friend so the storm was a complete surprise to me," I said While remaining calm.

The gang didn't find me suspicious, they still had a few questions. "Any reason why you fell asleep in front of the mayor?" Pinkie asked.

As embarrassed as I was, I couldn't blame Luna even if I wanted too. "It was honestly a long day for me and my urge to sleep got to me," I said.

Suddenly we heard a door open from downstairs and a voice I remember hearing spoke up. "Excuse me, is anyone home?" Asked the Voice. I and the others made our way downstairs and we found out it was The chief of this place also known as the Mayor.

Pinkie made her way to greet her "Mayor! I'm so glad you showed up to Buck's party." she said while jumping up and down excitingly.

"I'm sorry Pinkie Pie, as much as I would Like to, I can't. Everypony is far too busy with the mess the storm brought. I'm actually here to see Weather Buckler." The mayor said.

"That's me Mayor, sorry I slept while you were talking back at City Hall," I said Bluntly as she adjusted her glasses and said.

"Well that's quite all right if it's fine may I ask why you came to Ponyville?" she asked as I had to be careful answering this one.

"There wasn't much of Interesting things happening back home and I thought moving would help." when I said that, it felt good for some reason.

the mayor kept her smile and said "It's good to hear you will be moving here. Unfortunately, there's no houses available at the moment" I did frown a bit when she said that.

"However, after Ponyville is clean again, our work ponies can build you your very own house." I quickly smiled at the news.

"That's good to hear, but as of right now we all got to clean up," I said and the mayor nodded

"I'm afraid so, there is a site from here that could use you three." The mayor pointed to me, Spike and Noteworthy "Pinkie, Fluttershy asked for your help so can you please go to her cottage?" The mayor asked politely.

"AAAhhh, well if you say so," Pinkie complained. "I'm sorry the party was cut short Mr Buckler," she said to me.

I was honestly just happy having one so I wasn't as bummed out. "It's OK, I'm sure they'll be other parties," I told her, she then gave me a smile.

I and the other guys made our way to our spot and we could see all the litter and all the wreckage the storm left us to clean up.

"Man this stinks, I thought I would get a better job than this," Spike complained as Noteworthy was calm and did not seem to mind.

"I'm sure everyone is doing something similar. In fact, I'm sure all the Pegasi in town are busy Clearing the Leftover clouds." Noteworthy said this made sense since I have not seen one Pegasus the entire day. I start grabbing a few branches and place them into my bag. I then notice something hanging on a ledge.

"Hey guys, there's some junk on that ledge, I'll clean it up." Spike gave me the thumbs up and I headed towards the spot.

There were papers and plastic cups just everywhere and it all ended up in this pony's property "I feel sorry for him." I thought, I then spotted the object that got my attention. It looked like wet hay bundled together ..wait that's not it. "It's a nest!" as I realized, I started getting closer I saw something in it. "Eggs?" I was surprised to see they survived the storm.

"Hey, Buckler you find anything?" Noteworthy asked before I turned to his direction so I could tell him but I saw the nest tumbling over.

"OH NO!" I panicked and grabbed the nest hoping the eggs were ok, they seemed fine when I got a closer look. Spike and Noteworthy had to see this.

"Hey guys, look what I found?" I said with Excitement. They looked at me in slight confusion

"Please tell me It's Gems." said Spike which I didn't Understand.

"No, it's a Nest with eggs in it." I showed them the nest and they glued their eyes on it.

"WHOA! and you found that over where you were cleaning?" Noteworthy asked.

"Yea, what do you think I should do with it?" I asked hoping they knew what to do

"Take it to Fluttershy, she'll know what to do, you can find her East from here," Spike explained.

"You sure don't we have to finish here?" not wanting to be rude I offered to stay.

"It's fine, we only got a few spots left," Noteworthy said.

I now got a reason to meet Fluttershy. I gave them a goodbye, but a voice called to me. "Hold on Buck, you should hold that nest with this." It was Big Mac with my bag.

I grabbed my bag and put the nest on a safe spot were they were balanced."Thanks Big Mac, did you have trouble looking for me?" I asked

"Nope," he said, " got to go help Sweet Apple Acre, the place is a mess. Drop by if you got the time, Buck," he then left while I waved goodbye.

I went on my merry way as well, I looked at the 3 eggs and they had a strange pattern. "They look like they were water painted on." I jokingly said as I soon heard a weird noise.

as much as I wanted to run, I couldn't with the eggs in my care. As I got closer to where Fluttershy's suppose to live I heard the other noises much clearer. I had finally made my way to her Cottage, but it seemed there was a mess of problems here as well.

"Whoa! what happened here?" I asked, there were several different animals roaming around and going absolutely wild. In fact, one almost ran me over right about now. Hold on, as I looked at the figure it was somepony who passed me. "So let me guess, the storm trashed the entire homes of the animals and she's trying to help them all?"

It would be Interesting to help her, I thought to myself.


	5. Catching Up

There was a small silence in the field as I saw rabbit eating, I was going through the tall grass and I was getting closer to him. I pounced getting ready to strike, but the rabbit raised his head and trailed off. "He ran away again! darn." I said poking my head out of the grass and then making my way somewhere else. Someone might ask why I'm trying to catch this animal well let me go back to 15 minutes ago.

I was right outside Fluttershy's cottage just watching the mess of animals go berserk and being confused. I also spotted Fluttershy herself trying to calm them all down from a safe distance.

"Excuse me...ah guys if you could just...please there's no need to..." she said a lot more but I couldn't hear it. I would figure the element of kindness could use some help because I needed her's with these eggs so I walked closer to her hoping she could spot me before I spoke up.

She seemed to be as worried as a babysitter who can't find her kid. Well, I know that feeling, don't ask. "Excuse me, are you Fluttershy?" I asked.

She Flinched a bit before turning my direction. When she took a quick look at me she started looking down and started saying, "Oh, I'm sorry sir but I'm really busy at the moment. Could you maybe come back later."

I could definitely see she was busy. "Sorry, but I have these eggs I found in the town, my friends told me to ask you what to do with them," I told her while trying to make eye contact. She suddenly reacted and snatched the eggs from me and acted like a whole different person.

"Aaah! You say you found them in town, how horrible! Their mother must be worried sick and under these conditions they could still be in danger." she said.

I was confused and asked, "What do mean? they don't even have a crack." Fluttershy started going to her cottage and I followed.

"If their not in a warm environment that could cause...I'm sorry I don't even want to think about." she said with sadness.

Fluttershy went inside her home along with the eggs and didn't seem to mind if I went in. The eggs were put onto a soft cushion next to a window which provided light. Fluttershy then turned to me with a serious expression.

"Thank you very much mister for bringing the eggs here." she said sincerely.

I gave a smile and responded "Ya sure, so what now? You need to get the mother of these eggs and there's a lot of confused animal's out there. You can't be in two places at once." I said wondering about her plan of action.

Fluttershy merely said, "Your right. what should I do?" I then remembered something.

"Didn't Pinkie Pie come here to help you?" I asked.

"Oh, she is getting something Important at the moment." I then came to the obvious conclusion that I would regret asking.

"What If I help with the animals? Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it." I said as Fluttershy seemed shocked.

"Are...are you sure? there a troubling bunch," she said.

"I believe you but I have some experience with animals and I was told to help around to get my own house."

"Well, if you think you can handle it...alright just let me write a few things before I go," Fluttershy said as she flew somewhere.

As she wrote down notes for me, I looked around her place, for a tree this had a lot of similarities between a normal house. There were also some picture frames, but I wasn't interested in looking. Fluttershy eventually came out with her notes.

"There's a lot of things that you must do to get the animals back, but I figured out a way to make it easier." she said while handing me the notes.

As I looked at the first page I became somewhat confused. "Catch Angel, who's that?"

"He's my pet, You may not believe it but he has a lot of influence over the other animals. I tried looking for him, but I had no luck, maybe you can sir," she told me.

"I could only try," I said trying to smile

Now we're back to where we started, it's fine because I think I got him this time. I found him by complete accident actually since I have no knowledge of this place I wondered like an idiot and just spotted him.

I hid In a bush while watching him, he was looking around but didn't notice me. I started prowling like a lion and jumped right out of the bush getting ready to grab him and then I missed like a noob. The rabbit ran away before I put my head down to shame. "It's been over 30 minutes if you were a dog or cat it be different."

I sprinted after the bunny, catching only small glimpses of him, but I realized I had no chance.

I wish I could give up but I really wanted my own place plus I don't like the idea of being beaten by one small bunny. "Guess I'll have to try to talk to him."

I jogged for a good few minutes and started to see his trail of footprints before eventually I found him searching for something.

"Hey there, don't run I just want to talk," I announced my presence and the animal was still cautious but didn't run away.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I need your help rounding up all these animals, they're really confused and Fluttershy told me you are like there leader or something," I explained.

Angel only looked Intrigued and began drawing on the ground. "What exactly is that suppose to be?" I asked.

The Bunny began drawing more details to his drawing and immediately recognized it.

"This whole time you've been looking for the eggs." I came to realization and he just nodded, he must be friends with the mother.

" If that's true I found them is getting their mother right now," his eyes widened from the news.

Angel began expressing himself happily, he suddenly jumped on my shoulder and pointed a direction.

I was skeptical but he believed me, I had to see where he wanted to do. We stopped once we reached the outside of the cottage.

"So what now? How exactly would you normally round up all of your friends?" I questioned.

Angel looked at me with a smile before he took a deep breath, suddenly I heard a really strong whistle come out of him and because he was on my shoulder I couldn't hear it any better.

"AH! give me a warning next time dude," I told him while rubbing my ear. All of a sudden, I heard big footsteps coming from almost every direction. I could see several figures from the distance making their way here, I was speechless to see the numbers.

"All that from your whistle. Wait, why couldn't you do that before you looked for the eggs?" I asked as a few seconds passed by and instead of the animals just stopping in front of us they made their way into Fluttershy's cottage.

"I hope they could all fit " I saw several animals go in birds, squirrels and I think I saw a raccoon. I started feeling something tugging me, it was Angel and he was pointing in the notes.

All that he was showing me was his page on what he likes and disliked. "Sorry I don't have time to get you a carrot." I said.

Angel was then frustratingly pointing again at something specific which I looked to see. "Oh you got to be kidding me, that's why all these animals showed up?" I said in disbelief. I then heard a familiar voice.

"Oh mister! I'm here, were you able to find Angel?" it was Fluttershy along with I'm assuming is the mother of the eggs. Angel then made his way inside the cottage.

"Yea I uh...Angel was able to get them all together, so this is the mother of the eggs right?"

"She is, she had been looking deep in the forest looking for them." the bird got closer to me and started chirping in a happy tone.

"She's really grateful for what you did" Fluttershy said with a smile. "It's really incredible that you and Angel got everyone, If it's alright with you would you mind telling me your name?" she asked politely.

This was a very good sign that I've developed a kind relationship with her because I thought It would go a lot different.

"I'm Weather Buckler, I arrived when the storm hit and I'm just hoping to help out." I told her.

"Good to meet you, now uh...are all the animals inside the cottage?"

"Yes they are." I said bluntly.

"The only time they do that is when..." she said but I beat her to it.

"They want to hear a story." I said walking in.

"I could maybe do that for you." Fluttershy said.

I liked the idea but I was kind of interested in how the animals would respond to a story from my world.

"Thanks but I think I want to tell them." I said.

"Alright but I'm here in case you need help." she offered

I saw a lot of animals sitting in a group and it seemed they saved Fluttershy a spot, I also saw the mother of the eggs embracing them with joy.

"A few moments ago, these guys didn't listen. Why would they all get exited over a story?" I asked

"The animals just love stories, especially one's they've never heard before." Fluttershy said.

This is what I wanted to hear but now what story should I tell them? I was thinking of some movies I remember watching as a kid. Bambi? No, I forgot how it went. Lion King? Nah. The Fox and the Hound ? Nope. I was thinking hard but It finally occurred to me.

"All right guys Today I'll be telling you the story of Water Ship Down." They all smiled but in all honestly I was starting to have second thoughts.

I had to spare some details from the story but by the time I was finished I felt satisfied although the reaction Is not what I expected.

"That was so...UGH Beautiful!" Fluttershy clapped and cried, congratulations I made Fluttershy cry, God damn it! I thought.

This wasn't what I expected to happen but everyone seemed to truly enjoy it. Soon after, there was a knock on the door.

"Open up! " said a voice I was familiar with.

I opened the door which revealed Pinkie Pie with a large book just storm in.

"Fluttershy is everything alright?" she spotted her watery eyes and patted her back.

"Oh everything's alright, mr. Buckler here just told us a beautiful story about a rabbit colony." she explained

"Ahh! I missed a story." Pinkie complained, I was curious on what the large book was about.

"So what's with the large book?" I asked.

"The book is about restoring an animal's natural habitat it's a long process but with every animal here it won't take long" Fluttershy said

It sounded Like she would be busy for a while and I think I stayed here long enough so I made my way outside.

"Well I'm glad I helped out and all but I think I'm going to get some fresh air, see ya." I kindly said.

"Mr. Buckler thanks again, Please come visit again." Fluttershy said I also heard the chirping from the mother bird and saw Angel waving goodbye.

"Bye, don't get lost." Pinkie said.

This was an interesting encounter but I felt like going outside for some reason. I was just walking towards town and thinking how all of this is real and what exactly will I do once I get back home. Have my parents found out I'm gone? I thought.

I looked up at the sky and saw several Pegasi clearing out the leftover clouds and most of what was left was around the mountains so they should be finished by tonight.

I must have been lost in thought cause I found myself going the wrong way. "Great, I wasted time." I said frustrated. I then caught a glimpse of something by a nearby hill.

"That light It's so familiar...for some reason I feel like going to it." I saw the ground lit up by something I couldn't make out what it was but I was gonna find out.


	6. Encounters and Questions

Hello, before the story starts I would Like to thank Everyone who has supported this story it's been a month and I'm glad some of you are Interested.

It was around ten o' clock in the morning and all guards were going through their daily routines. In fact, some were a bit relaxed but they would not show it on their faces. Everything seemed normal when all of a sudden...

"Guards! I request a carriage at once, I need to go somewhere. It's a matter of the most importance." Princess Luna announced.

the guards by the door were taken back.

"Right away Princess, but shouldn't you be resting at this time?" They questioned.

Luna kept walking away and said, "I'm afraid resting is something I cannot do right now."

"Whatever magic I'm detecting, I am certain it's coming from that person!" Luna thought as she made her way out the door.

Wes's POV

I was making my way to a nearby hill, but I wasn't sure why I decided to. In fact, there was something coming from there that was drawing me closer. All I could see was a large ray of light that felt a bit familiar, like the time I met Luna and I was transported to Equestria. As I got closer my pace slowed down and I observed what exactly was the source of this light , My eyes narrowed on this dark figure that was hard to describe but I can sure say it was taller than me.

I didn't think of who or what it was, but I just had to say something "Hello? who are you?" I expected some answer but after a few seconds passed I saw the light dim and the figure made itself vanish while letting out some strange aura that had knocked me off my hoofs and down the hill.

Now whatever the hell that Aura or stuff was it left me in some pain. "MAN WHAT I DO!? I guess not everyone's so friendly." An entire minute passed and just a bit of the pain went away but I was still uncomfortable moving and a feeling that came next had me a bit mad. I yawned, that was enough to tell me who it was and what I had to do. The encounter I just experienced made me a bit mad but I fell on the Idea a small nap that would ease my mood. I shut my eyes and rested my head on the soft grass and soon after, it became very quiet.

I expected to have my human form back, but I was still a dark gray pony. I looked around my surroundings but there wasn't anything interesting, just a boring white room but sure enough, I heard Luna calling me.

"Wes It's me. I hope I didn't call you at a bad time." I turned around and she had a concerned expression.

"Nah, I actually had an interesting event happen not too long ago," I said while stretching.

Luna looked interested "Really? would you mind sharing it with me?" There was a chance she might know something so I described what happened to me the best I could and by the time I was done, Luna seemed surprised.

"Is this really what happened?" she asked while staying calm.

"Oh ya, I don't know where that thing is now but it's definitely on my list to stay away from. I mean I survived a current from raging water streams but this thing knocked me completely off." After I said that Luna seemed like she knew something.

"Wes,

I once told you that your the one that Endure's the harshest land, that means a storm or smoke from a fire even a blizzard would have a hard time bringing you down. However, what you must have felt is no part of mother nature, it was Magic." Luna said making me remember more about the show. That's right, Magic exist in this world and a whole lot of it. I guess being resistant to the weather means I'm sensitive to magic is how I figured.

"Well, I guess that answers one of my questions but who do you think was that?" I asked her

Luna closed her eyes and looked like she was trying to remember something. "I could make several guesses but I honestly don't know. But if you said that the light was familiar to you I can make a guess of someone who is involved," she told me.

whoever this person was, it made Luna mad. I don't know what the deal was with the magic incident, but I felt like I would only get in the way if I pried too much. "Well, I'm sure next time we meet, I'll have a house and hopefully have good news," I said.

Luna sighed, "Wes, I will explain everything one day but right now, I would hate to get you involved. Matter of fact, there's many I wish that shouldn't get involved." By what Luna said, it sounds like I'm doing this really dangerous top secret mission.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you later," I said as I waved.

"Do try to be careful?" Luna told me as everything whitened, I heard someone talking as my eyes opened from my sleep.

I didn't recognize the voice and I didn't make out what this person was saying and as I completely opened my eyes I saw someone's large Pupil in front of me which caught me off guard.

"Whoa! who are you?" I asked as my whole body moved back and almost fell, at first I thought it was just some stranger but she wasn't.

"Oh, my apologies. I assumed you were asleep, please I hope you are not mad at me," she said to me with a worried look on her face. I didn't respond probably because I didn't know what to say maybe because I just woke up, she then spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I am Rarity,

best designer in all of Equestria. Ever since the storm hit, I heard a new Pony showed up out of nowhere and rescued Scootaloo from the river, might you be him?" she said while staring at me.

This was the element of Generosity,

Rarity, she said it herself that she wanted to be the best designer in all of Equestria. I found her goal to be a bit weird since a lot of ponies don't wear any clothes well I think I saw the royal guards wear something and I'm sure others do too, so her quest wasn't impossible. In the end, I thought Rarity was a good character but I didn't expect her to find me.

"I am that guy...I mean pony." I rubbed my eyes since I felt an itch around. "I'm Weather Buckler, how can I help you?" I said trying to get in a good mood.

"How splendid! there is an Important project I'm working on and you are just the pony I need to help me out, sound Interesting?"

If I was the pony to specifically help her, I was sure interested in seeing what it was so I said, "Sure, lead the way." As we started walking, my stomach grumbled loud enough for both of us to hear it,

Rarity then let out a small laugh.

"Seems you haven't had a meal in a while."

Rarity said. I was a bit embarrassed.

"Ya, I mean I've had sweets and stuff but not much in the way of protein." I told her as I put a hoof on my stomach.

"We can make a stop at my favorite place to eat and since you'll be helping me out, it's on me." she said.

It seemed like a good offer and we would both benefit so I gladly accepted. When me and Rarity made our way to get food, I started seeing more different pony's I haven't seen before like Unicorns and even some Pegasi. Most of all the environment seemed more lively.

We stopped at what I assumed was a diner, I saw some outdoor tables and Rarity took one so I did. Not to long after, a waitress asked to take our orders.

"Hello I would like a dandelion sandwich and a blueberry pie please" said Rarity the waitress then looked at me for my order.

I didn't know anything about this worlds actual food so I just told her "I'll have the same please."

the waitress gladly said,"I'll have your orders in a few minutes." she then left.

It was a bit silent after until Rarity spoke up.

"It's pretty good."

I looked at her and she continued speaking.

"Their Blueberry Pie is pretty good but it's nothing compared to Granny's smith Apple Pie." I wanted to keep the conversation going so I replied.

"I hope I'll have a chance to try it." I said with a smile, I was curious on what she needed help with so I asked. "What is this project you told me about?" her eyes lit up when I asked but right when she was about to talk the waitress come with our meals.

"Here you go, you two have a nice day." the waitress said then left us.

"I would have to tell you after we eat." Rarity told me.

I looked at my food and I was not sure if I wanted to eat it, I mean I get it's a sandwich but with dandelions. However, my stomach said who cares just eat it. I took a bite out of the sandwich and what do you know, "This is actually really good." I said.

We finished our food and Rarity left money on the table then Rarity told me.

"Let's go my boutique,

its not to far from here." I followed her where we eventually stopped at this huge thing that I guessed must have been her boutique. Rarity opened the door and I went in to but I then saw something almost smack me.

Luckily I ducked in time and Rarity was surprised. "Opal! how dare you do that to my guest." she then grabbed what sadly looked like a cat. "I am so sorry about that usually Opal is not around when I have new guest." she said to me.

"Don't worry I've worked with cats before so I understand." I said while having uncomfortable thoughts when I did work with cats at my shelters.

"Well, welcome to the Carousel Boutique, you won't find any better apparel anywhere " she said with pride after her cat made a complaining sound which almost made me laugh.

I heard a noise in the back of a room like something fell, Rarity seemed a bit worried. "Oh no, um dear could you wait here for just a few seconds." she then trailed off into the room leaving me with her cat.

I was staring at Opal for a bit and she just ran somewhere else, making feel like I did something wrong but I guess I can't make everyone like me. I heard some steps coming from a different room so I looked around confused but saw no one. Soon Rarity came out "Thank you for waiting, if you could make your way here we can get started." she told me.

I walked in the room hoping to see what I would be doing and surprisingly I saw a familiar face. "Hey Spike, what are you doing here?" I saw Spike wrapped in a cloth while also holding a set of supplies, his head was the only thing I could see at this point.

"Oh, hey Buckler. Rarity told me to help out and here I am." he said trying to breathe, I already knew that Spike was practically in love with Rarity so him doing this was expected. "And I am very grateful for that Spike, now sir Weather Buckler, If you could please step on this small platform." Rarity said while pointing with her hoof.

I had a feeling I knew what she was going to do but because she fed me lunch I felt compelled to help out. "So what are we doing exactly?" I asked.

Suddenly Rarity grabbed one of my hoofs and stretched it out " first thing's first we need to figure out your measurements."

"Which is for..." I said

"Are you familiar with the Equestria Daily?" she asked, I had no idea but it sounded like a newspaper.

"Kind of, why?"

"Some of their representatives are coming here to interview residents of Ponyville and when they hear about your heroics,

they will be wanting to speak to you." Rarity said while taking another breath.

"And when they do it, will be a headline for all of Equestria to see. It will be you wearing one of my outfits." she said with joy

"But don't you normally make dresses, not suits." said Spike trying not to fall.

"Completely true.

However, I have some practice in the art of Stallion wear." Rarity said

"So by wearing your suit your hoping to get noticed?" I asked.

"Tes and those who do notice might make donations to help Ponyville and those who were affected by the storm." she explained, I was surprised this was actually a good idea I definitely was Impressed by her thinking.

"So how long will this take exactly?"Spike asked.

"Well, I think around an hour or so, now please both of you stay still as possible." Rarity said, I know Luna called me the one that endures but I don't think I can Endure an hour of standing and posing.

56 Minutes later...

I think we were almost done but Rarity was making up her mind on a tie that matches me. "What do you think silver or blue." she said while waving them at me.

"blue." I said like a zombie, I wasn't sure if Spike was conscious since I haven't heard a word from him.

All of a sudden I felt a familiar presence. " It can't be that light" I muttered, I could tell the source was a bit far from where I am and I even thought to myself that I would stay out of it but now it was bothering me.

"All right we are all done here thank you for waiting." Rarity said, with that I left my suit on the floor and headed outside hoping to confront this thing.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? "

Rarity said worrying.


	7. Outmatched

**Before You read I would like to thank everyone again for reading this story, this is the last chapter of the introduction arc and that's why it took me a while to upload. Dark Sault because of your help you made this story possible so thank you.**

All of ponyville has started to become normal again with all citizens forgetting the damage and the effects of their last storm. However, I had to settle a small score. I galloped at top speed and passed by anypony, around this time I saw more pegasi than last time some even saw me and started waving. I almost made it to the edge of town until someone I have never seen before stood in my path and presented a newspaper in front of me.

This pony was almost the same color as me but had a blonde mane and her eyes were crossed. "Excuse me sir, mind buying the latest copy of the-" before she finished I passed by while saying.

"Sorry, maybe next time." I wish I had time to chat, but my curiosity got the better of me making the light top priority. I sensed the light coming a bit further away than the previous location which meant there was something important happening or there is already something there I didn't see the last time.

When I was transported to Equestria, I felt Luna's magic surround me but with the light I felt something similar to that, was that why I was going towards there.

Rainbow Dash's POV

"Man, talk about an unfair work. I can't wait to figure out who messed up in the weather team so I can teach 'em a lesson." I thought to myself as I flew closer to Ponyville. For the past 8 hours I have been busting my butt off getting rid of leftover clouds from our last storm. I then descended and walked towards town, but I stopped as I saw somepony running my direction, Taking a closer look I recognized who it was.

I wanted to finally talk normally with this pony so as he made his way, I said, "Hey,  
>whe-" the guy completely passed by me before I finished talking. the nerve!<br>"

What gives? where in the Equestria is he even going?" I asked myself.

WES's POV

I arrived at the outskirts side of town and I was probably half a mile away from Fluttershy's house. I looked around the area and found nothing unusual but I could feel I was getting closer. I made my way to a bush that was large enough to keep me hidden and it was on higher ground so I could observe just as better than below ground

"Perhaps he will head my direction." I said as I fitted inside the bush, It was uncomfortable yet I found the fact that being hidden is more important.

Luna's POV

I was currently resting in my chambers asleep while regaining my energy as fast as possible, I had knowledge that the light source I detected had surfaced again and I needed to figure out what it is. I could not take the risk of ignoring it as a threat to the kingdom.

"Just a bit more time and I'll be able to move." I thought,  
>my composure went down as I detected somepony entering my dream<p>

"It can't be Wes he isn't able to enter dreams, yet my ever so sharp sister can" I look to see my taller and colorful sibling appear with her calm demeanor.

"Hello sister do you know why I'm here?" she asked while approaching me.

"I might know but just to make sure, tell me." I responded while trying not to get nervous.

"The light source I'm detecting it is faint to me, but I could sense it might you know what it is." I made the mistake of pausing allowing my sister to see through immediately what I wanted to keep a secret. "Come now Luna, I need to know," she pleaded with me.

"Ok sister I will tell you everything I know." I said while looking up at my sky. "I recently transported a human to Equestria and now he is an Earth pony living among the citizen's in Ponyville."  
>My sister then said,<p>

"A human, huh? I never met one yet. You believe he can be trusted? they are capable of doing tremendous acts that even the kindest Pony couldn't do." she paused and changed her tone of voice. " However they are also capable of unfathomable things are past enemies would find cruel." The very part scared me a bit.

"I do believe he can be trusted I chose him myself," I said with determination.

"I hope your right Luna. Yet, I am still confused about one thing, though we are alicorns and are one of the most powerful beings around even we alone could not transport a human to our world which means someone helped you." my sister said I was surprised she caught on so quickly.

"I did receive help and looking back now I took a risk on involving myself with him,  
>but I do not believe he is the one giving off that light."<p>

my sister looked intrigued " What makes you say that?" she asked

"He is capable of great magic but he is smart enough to mask its presence what we are sensing now, could be someone close to him." I said

"The signal is too weak for me to track and I cannot waste time looking for it, Luna later inform me everything you know about Him and the human I can only hope nothing happens while we look." she said as she vanished.

I never predicted my past actions would be regretted or they would lead to problems, but I still believe I made the right choice of bringing Wes here.

Wes's POV

I was starting to become Impatient from waiting over an hour and not see anything my legs were asleep and I got a cramp from stretching. I felt like leaving already, in fact the sun was about to go down unless I wanted to sleep with the dangerous creatures in this forest I should start leaving. I flinched a bit when I heard some heavy breathing that was perhaps behind me at first I thought it was my imagination but, unfortunately,  
>my instincts were telling the truth as the mysterious being came into my view.<p>

It had the body of what looked like a bear and the teeth of a shark if I wish I made this up but my eyes did not lie, somehow it did not see me, the creature was probably looking for my scent but could not detect me, could it be that the bush I'm hiding in mask the smell?

The large creature started to take a few steps away from me until he leaned his head diagonally towards the bush! "Holy crap! I better keep quiet if I don't want to be dinner for him!" I thought to myself.

There was so much I had to do in a instance, first I had to cover my breathing followed by lowering myself to the ground. My heartbeat had to calm down as soon as possible and to make it worse my body was shaking from being scared. If only I was a rock then maybe I wouldn't shake so much.  
>Suddenly, I remember that at times I could add a lot more weight to myself, I could only pray that it could stop the shaking, My body pressed hard on the floor and I could feel no more shaking.<p>

The large creature kept listening and inspecting the bush and I kept worrying my heartbeat would give me away but just as the bear thing got closer he seemed to stop and peek another direction, by now I wondered what must have happened like did he find someone else to eat? I took the risk of glimpsing my threat, but it was now running somewhere else entirely like it was scared off or something.

At this point, I was just as confused as someone learning a new form of math but I was so happy. I felt like calling Pinkie Pie to have a party for not dying. I calmed down completely in the bush and glared at something more important.

"The owner of that light source, he's back," I said in my mind as the bright glow shined through my bush.  
>It was only a few feet away from me and I was taken back at how close I was now.<br>While I tried to identify at what exactly it was, I could only tell it was a pony by the shape of the legs but everything else was hard to see. By now all it was doing was walking around In random directions "If I didn't know any better,  
>it was looking for something, maybe Something personal?" I thought as I observed from here. I had to admit I was getting Important Information for Luna on my second day, sure I almost became a meal from a weird terrifying creature but I knew the risk to this.<p>

Just when I started to feel badass, the mysterious pony turned my direction and headed this way " Damn! it's probably going to look in this bush, what should I do?" I thought. I truly felt like it was over like no way something in this forest will come save me but at least I will finally come face to face with whoever this was. The Mysterious Pony stopped walking and began speaking.

"I know you are there, come out know." he said with a deep voice, I'm guessing it was a guy.

I was truly surprised it had found me and once I got out, I was prepared to ask him some questions, maybe there was an important reason behind this but right know I was skeptical about this person.  
>My weigh as returning to normal so I could easily move out the bush but just when I was going to another voice spoke up.<p>

"I'm sorry I hid I just wanted to see if you were doing anything rash," out of nowhere this pony covered in a gray cloth appeared from thin air and talked to the other pony. he seemed around my size and was perhaps a unicorn since they have the horn on their forehead. what are the chances of that happening?

"I am nowhere close to any populated area,  
>I am just here to find my amulet I lost it during the storm." said the glowing pony that I couldn't identify, If he said he lost it during the storm then he must have been here when I got transported.<p>

The Pony in a cloak then said to him, " It's a waste of time for you to look for it I made another one, try not to lose it." he then tossed it to him and he caught it.

Both of these guys were completely distracted and I thought to myself why not get answers a more assertive way, after all this guy hurt me last time. As the Mysterious Pony stared at the amulet I jumped out the bush and made my way to tackle him, It wasn't so easy since his friend spotted me.

"Watch out! An intruder," he shot a blue beam from his horn but I didn't panic because his aim was horrible, but I heard a small explosion behind me which influenced my thought of this guy's magical strength. The mysterious Pony couldn't react as I slammed to his body and I sure expected him to collapse making me the winner of this fight, but it is never that easy my strength from my tackle started to diminish and I was not bringing this guy down to his feet but I learned a few things from my time here.

I added my weight towards him finally getting a reaction from his body.  
>As I tried to look at him I still saw large pit of darkness. However, I did witness a dark purple eye seething its gaze to me, It actually almost gave me the chills. I brought down this thing as we both collapsed to the ground I was ready to start asking away questions but whatever this Pony was he opened his eyes again but with a large light coming out of them this time, as confusing as that was, I couldn't do anything about it because for a split second he did that everything went blank to me.<p>

Some time passed by after that and I could not move again whatsoever, suddenly I heard some voices speak.

"What should we do? He saw us." The mysterious pony said.

"We shouldn't do anything even if he's a guard he didn't seem to identify us." his friend said.

"Alright, I think I someone is on their way here we should go now." after he said that I fell unconscious.

not long after I heard Luna's voice. "Wes? Did something happen? You aren't in complete slumber." she said.

I had a hard time talking to her, I was in a pit of black darkness and I did not feel like I had a body anymore. "There's so much I need to tell you. I wish I knew where to begin."  
>Suddenly, I felt like I was drifting away, Luna started to call out to me.<p>

"Wes? Wes! can you hear me?" but I had no strength to answer.

All of a sudden someone else was calling me but in a different manner. "C'mon, wake up already. I don't want to drag you all the way to Ponyvile, are you even alive?"  
>she asked with a rasp in her voice.<p>

I then heard someone else speak. "Knows not the time for that kind of talk, he might be hurt." her voice carried an accent that I recognized, my eyes slowly opened and I saw two acquaintances.

"Applejack and Rainbow Dash, why are they here?" I thought to myself, I stood up and rubbed my head wondering what happened, but they wanted answers too.

"What in Equestria happen here? first you run off past me without saying hi and then me and Applejack end up finding you here napping,"  
>said Rainbow while crossing her forehooves. I was just as confused, I mean one moment I caught these two strangers up to something and all of sudden they're gone.<p>

"Well, I ran over here because I wanted to find someone but It looks like a lot more ended up happening," I said.

Applejack looked around and found a large hole inside a tree with small steam coming through it. "No foolin'. Look Mr. Buckler, I know you're new here, but running off into the unknown without somepony with you is far too dangerous please keep that in mind"  
>she said with concern.<p>

I looked over some hills and even though I couldn't detect the light anymore I had a feeling they went the opposite side of town.  
>"You're right, I'll be more careful." I merely said.<p>

Applejack seem to smile a bit before Rainbow said, "Hey! Remember that if you need any help with whoever you were looking for. Take me and I'll show 'em a lesson." she said while throwing a few punches.

"Alright, we should get goin' it's gotten really late by now," Applejack said. I looked at the sky and it seemed like it was 10 PM but I wasn't a time expert so I was not sure.

As I walked with those two I noticed something my body became a bit stiff. Kind of like when you sleep in the wrong position but I felt it at the core of my body it was really unpleasant,  
>but I decided to Endure it without complaint it would have to go away sometime.<p>

By now, we probably past Fluttershy's house and were making our way towards the town but I noticed we were taking a different route suddenly the two stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Rainbow Dash suddenly gave me a blindfold while telling me.

"Put it on." by the way she said it made Applejack give her a small glare

"What am I having? Another party?" I jokingly asked.

"Just put it on sugar cube." said Applejack.

It had been a long day for me again so I was tired of asking questions so I just put the blindfold on and let them lead the way. a few minutes passed by and I heard a few voices speak up and asking Rainbow and Applejack questions.

"Where were you guys? we have been waiting forever" that sounded like Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry there Pinkie, we didn't think it would take this long either," Applejack said.

"Well, they're here now and that's all that matter." said someone else but I didn't recognized their voice

"Alright Buckler at the count of three take off your blindfold," Applejack said

"1" they said in a unified voice, I didn't know what it was but they actually got me excited about this surprise which is rare since I'm not the kind of guy or pony to like surprises.

"2"  
>This time they raised their voices a bit, I actually started to smile a bit and I felt like the stiffness in my body going away but that part was probably my imagination.<p>

"3!" I pulled off the blindfold and I dropped it on the ground as soon as I saw what was in front of me.

"Welcome to your new home!" They said. I looked around and I saw several face's I recognized. There was Big Mac,  
>Noteworthy, Rarity, Fluttershy, The mayor and of course Pinkie, Rainbow Dash,<br>and Applejack. What was facing me was a tall structure with blue paint and a triangular roof covered with a banner that said "Welcome!"

I was at a loss for words. "How did you guys even manage to make this?" I heard somepony approach me. He then spoke.

"I'm afraid I had some Involvement in that." I turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Aren't you the Pony me and Mac pulled out of the mud?" I questioned while pointing at him, he smiled and said.

"Yep I am, Your friend Big Mac told me you were new and also I heard from the mayor you don't really own a proper house so I hauled some of my equipment and got to work." he said briefly

"All by yourself?" I asked in amazement.

"Not really, Big Mac helped and so did that little filly behind you." he said Pointing his hoof.

"Filly?" I though, I turned around to see Rainbow Dash,  
>but somepony was behind her, I don't really judge by color but I think I knew who it was.<p>

"Is her name Scootaloo." I said with curiosity in my voice. My guess was right as she walked towards me she as she had a cast covering her left wing, I had to ask.

"How's your wing? Also what exactly did you help with?"  
>she smiled and said.<p>

"It will get better In three weeks and I helped out by dusting the place up. I hope you like it." I then remembered something important.

"Hey Rarity? Please tell me you brought my bag." I looked at her and Miraculously she had it in her Hoof.

"Why of course dear. Here you go,  
>please do not forget it next time." she said as I grabbed it and opened it up.<p>

"What are you doing?" Scootaloo asked.

"You remember that Present you gave to Noteworthy so he would give to me?" I said while trying to pull it out

"Yea Please tell me you like it?" she said

"Sorry to say, I haven't even opened it yet, I was busy. But now I can finally see what it is." I said while unwrapping it. As I took off the lid I gazed upon the content. "Not gonna lie, I have never gotten a gift like this before."

"Something for your house?" she asked. Well she was half right so I said "Yea, means a lot." the complete truth was it was hand made and It looked like she put a lot of hours into it and most gifts I ever received weren't anything similar.

"My other friends also helped, Applebloom and Sweetie Bell be sure to thank them too." she said suddenly after she started Yawning.

"Alright Squirt, time for you to go home and get some sleep." Rainbow Dash said, Scootaloo merely said.

"Alright"  
>she waved goodbye and headed her way. I started talking to the work Pony and Big Mac for a while also thanking them for the work they've done, Not long after,<br>the mayor spoke to me.

"Weather Buckler, I would personally like to welcome as a citizen of Ponyville and so would Twilight." Did she just say Twilight?

surprisingly I didn't notice the other pony beside the mayor. I guessed I must have not payed good attention. "Hello there, my Name is Twilight Sparkle. if you need anything let me know," I have finally met all of the mane six like Luna said but after today I'm not sure that matters anymore.

"Good to meet you. Sorry I took a while to get here." I said

"Don't worry about that, seems like you've met most of my friends already in the past hours. I sure am glad Ponyville's new resident is also very friendly." she said, yeah the past few hours weren't easy and right now I felt like not doing anything but think about tomorrow and next week and what to tell Luna when I see her.

It seemed like Twilight was going to say more, but the mayor spoke first. "Twilight,  
>there's been something I've been wanting to tell you since you arrived. can you please follow me." the mayor said and Twilight soon followed, I was just a tad bit curious, but I was sure It had to do with something concerning the storm.<br>Not long after, everypony said their goodbye's and left.

I made my way inside my house and there were a few things in there. There was even a shelf to put my personal stuff. The first thing would be Scootaloo's present, your probably wondering what it was, She gave me a picture frame that was heavily decorated with the words saying Home. As much as I wanted to explore my home I was tired not physically but mentally. Those guy's that I saw are on a different level than me. I was over my head when I tried to take on the dark pony.

Although something did bother me that I couldn't understand, when I tried tackling that person I used a maneuver that helps you bring down larger people whether that Pony had more strength than me It wouldn't have mattered. If he didn't have time to prepare but somehow he stayed on his hooves. I Looked inside my bag and saw most of the stuff Luna had packed for me, Untouched by anypony beside's me.

I walked in a standard sized room with a bed. "Guess this is my bedroom." I said.

I layed down and looked outside the window on my left, I think this is the first time I got some actual rest since I arrived, I looked back at my encounters and the Interesting events and before I realized it. I was glad I chose to come here.

I wasn't sure what will come In the near future but I guess I had to Endure and Continue.

**if you guys could tell me what was your favorite and your least favorite part in the arc I would appreciate it or anything else that comes to mind, I will see you guys in the in the next chapter.**


	8. He slipped

It was a quaint and pleasant evening. The air brushed against the flowers and the dew from the trees dripped gently on the ground while the sun was rising beautifully from the mountains. An average person would have difficulty finding an area like this but to my disappointment, I was just dreaming. I set up this quirky scene because I got tired of the white room, it was figuratively starting to hurt my eyes,

I think I fell asleep around 3 in the morning and it felt like a long time, but I didn't care too much now that I was asleep and starting to refresh myself.

Luna visited me instantly and I spared no details on my side on what happened. After explaining she responded. "I'm amazed you survived that ordeal, still you shouldn't have taken that form of action," Luna said in a rash voice.

I looked down and told her,"Looking back, I regret it. I let my anger get the better of me, I'm sorry." Luna then seemed too calmed down a bit.

"Perhaps if I told you more details of how you were transported, things would have been different." what she told me got my attention.

"Didn't you just use your magic to get me here?" I asked

"Yes, but I received help from someone and from what you said in your story, it looks like you've seen him already." Luna's horn glowed and a small image appeared in front of me it was the unicorn who was wearing a cloak.

"So what's the pony's name?" Luna's horn glowed again and the image disappeared.

"Do not be fooled by what you've seen he is no Pony of any kind that is merely a disguise he's using," now what Luna said after took me by surprise.

"His name is Kronos he is a dragon that has studied dimensional magic for the longest time, one of my guards found him and reported to me and I used that opportunity to make a deal with him, If he helped me transport a human to this world he would receive Important information on your dimension and have a grasp on Understanding the barriers of other dimensions. However, I do not know anything about The Mysterious Pony."

I was disappointed that Luna didn't know anything on that Pony, but I was curious about the dragon."Sounds like a shady person, do you trust him?" I asked.

Luna's head nodded sideways. "Not in the slightest. In fact, I doubt he trusts me, however, it's better to study your target instead of letting him roam around freely. By making the deal, I know more about him than he does to me."

"Are you planning on capturing him soon?" I asked wondering what her plans of action were.

"I recently went to his former residence but not the slightest trace of him was found. Now his unknown accomplice has a signal that you can trace which means if you find him again. Contact me again with this." Luna presented to me a strange crescent object but with further inspection it was a flute

"I don't really know how to play an instrument," I said with humor.

"just play it when you have something important to me," she said with a smile.

"Alright, hey guess what on another subject I finally got a house. It's super cool and best part of all, I got plenty of bits to refurbish the place," we then discussed more simple things like where my house was and how I got it for free and cutie marks. suddenly an idea popped into my head. "You think I should tell them?"

"Tell who? about what?" Luan asked questionably.

"Tell the Elements of Harmony about this, about me being human and that there are those guys out there." I wanted to convince her about this option or know if I should inform anyone.

"As of now only me, you and my sister are aware of this situation, we are not sure what those two are planning but if it is putting Equestria in danger, then we should." Luna seemed calm, but part of her seemed unsure.

I wanted to change the discussion about other things like about the show in my world or the exact details of my special talent, but I didn't have the voice to say it. After a while, Luna's horn glowed and she told me.

"It's time for us to separate again. You will be waking up soon," she started to vanish but seemed to tell me something else. "Lastly and most importantly, my sister wishes to meet you but you can only do it at an upcoming event, I will send you an invite soon so check your mailbox." after those words, my eyes uncomfortably shot open and sure enough, the flute was set up next to me.

I felt fine compared to yesterday and the stiffness from my body had gone away so I was definitely in a good mood. I made my way exploring the rest of my house and I was happy with what they gave me a small living room to chat in. There was a bathroom and the plumbing worked so I was not complaining.

My bedroom of course, and lastly a kitchen with a fridge and a few cabinets but I would soon get groceries to fill it in. The work pony seem to build it on the north side of town there was room and it made it easy for me to get to town.

I now realized I could start living more normally. I mean people have cleaned up the storm's mess and I was now a resident of Ponyville. The only thing I had to remember was that interview Rarity told me about, but there was no guarantee it would happen.

This day is perfect for me to get what I need for this house, but first, groceries.

I was hungry.

I made my way outside and got a good look at the outside of my house. It looked awesome. I noticed a chirp coming from the tree next to it so I decided to look and I was surprised to see who it was. "Hey mother bird, what are you doing here?" she was the animal I helped when I brought the eggs. It seemed like she decided to live next to me, but I didn't mind I also saw her eggs had hatched and now the hatchlings were as energetic as ever.

Somewhere in the back of mind was telling me, "Aren't you glad I didn't egg someone's house." As messed up as that was, I was the kind of person to think that but now I felt uncomfortable when I did. I left and the bird chirped happily.

It was probably close to eight in the morning since not many ponies were out and a couple of them walked towards me and began having a conversation with me, One of the mares had an interesting silver mane and the other had a light green color. "Hey, haven't seen you before. Are you new by any chance?" asked the green mare.

I guess I wasn't as popular as I thought. "I'm Weather Buckler, I recently got a house around here. In fact, I'm on my way to get groceries." I told them. The mare with a gray skin and silver mane then told me.

"Really? That's cool I'm Cloud Chaser and this is Lyra, I didn't think anyone would move to Ponyville after that recent storm." Believe me, I wouldn't think so either after all the trouble it caused.

I then asked them what would be good to stock up on in the way of groceries and they were generous enough to tell me. I was walking away and I heard the two Mares talked about something interesting.

"Hey Cloud Chaser, so what did the team say about the storm?"

"Someone Moved the clouds but no one from our team, we're still looking into it." said Cloud Chaser.

If what they said is true then the mysterious Pony is an Obvious suspect, He's already made a mistake of losing an amulet and if I find it, then maybe I could bring it to Luna and Celestia at whatever event they're having. I heard a large roar coming from the skies and I continued to listen. The sound diminished afterwards and not having more reason to stand around, I entered the store and bought what I needed.

Just before I went back home, I decided to go visit Twilight, she knew me the least and you can't become someone's friend by staying cooped up in your house, right? Her tree-like house was easy to spot and I was thankful I didn't have to go looking with the groceries weighing me down, I knocked and heard a voice saying, "Just a second please."

the door opened and Twilight gave a smile, "It's you Weather Buckler, what brings you here?" she asked while staring me in the eyes.

"Well, it's just that we didn't talk much the other day and it looked like you would say a bit more before the mayor talked to you," I said, to me Twilight was a bookworm but someone who looks out for her friends. I mean I would know more but I only watched two freakin' episodes.

"Oh, you came all the way here to tell me that, how thoughtful." she then changed her expression. "You see, when I heard about Ponyville's storm I rushed back here as soon as possible hoping I could do something but obviously a storm waits for no pony." she definitely was getting at something.

"And yesterday when the mayor talked to me, she said a pegasus must have changed the cloud structures, but she doesn't know who, I would hate to think some pony here would do such a thing, but I can't think of anyone else capable."

"So where do I come in this? your not suspecting me? After all, I'm just an Earth Pony." I joked around, but she took it seriously.

"What? of course I don't suspect you, I was gonna ask since you came during the storm did you notice anything on your way to town?" I did know a couple of things related, but she just asked me If I noticed anything during the storm so I said.

"I was in a hurry to get here so I didn't see anything." Twilight looked disappointed and I felt bad not telling her about those who could be involved, but for the mere fact that I didn't want to have a big conversation in the morning, I did not tell her.

"Well, thanks anyway. If you ever need a good book, be sure to come here," Twilight said, makes sense that she runs a library. she closed the door and I went my way home. On my way home, I passed by some work ponies who were examining their blueprints none was the pony that build my house, so I had no reason to interrupt them.

To be frank, some would be co-workers soon since my work pony friend set me up with a job and Big Mac said if I need the extra bits, I could always go to his farm and help out. Although, farm labor did not sound so much fun, I mean I was a suburb kid.

I arrived at my house and put some of my groceries down before opening the door since I'm a terrible multi-tasker. I went inside and shut down the door while still admiring the fine work that was put into this house. I started placing my necessaries inside my fridge and cabinets. Surprisingly, all I needed for a good meal was bread, Hay, a whole bunch of Flowers I have never heard of, Fruits and milk. I had a feeling I was going to miss eating meat, but I guess I had to do what I've always done.

I have to en-

just as I was saying that line, a screeching noise made its way into my ear. "OW! OW! OOWW! Who's playing dubstep?" I clearly heard it wasn't actual dubstep, but I had nothing to compare it to. I assumed the noise was coming outside and rushed towards the door while trying to cover my ears.

I made my way outside and saw the birds on my tree trying to cover their ears.

"Hey whoever's doing that, can you do me a favor! Can you not be so bad at whatever you're playing!" I hoped whatever was doing that heard my yell and stopped, and as the noise finally stopped, it was what happened next that could not be any more ridiculous.

(BOOOSH!) a large spread of dirt flew several feet and I turned my head slightly from where it came from only to discover something grim. "my..my..my House!" I shuddered those words from my throat while looking in shock, my great looking house now has a second entrance in the shape of shit.

I remembered how good my house looked and how now it doesn't, I remembered how much work the nameless work pony, Big Mac and Scootaloo put into this house and I remembered it was my responsibility to take care of it. The birds stared at me as I approached my house. As I was inspecting for further damage my eye twitched as I spotted a Pegasus on the floor groaning in pain, well of what he's experienced so far.

He was silver in color and wings but had a pale black Mane that sat upright, his probably blind eyes were brown and he had an Exclamation mark with a dim black box around as his cutie mark. He then started speaking which means he wasn't dead yet.

"Ah, I hope I got away," his eyes were blinking as if he had something in his eye, but as he recovered he noticed me. "So you're the one I sensed here, I hope you could help me out," he was starting to stand up against the ruble.

This guy crashes into my house and is asking for my help. I was beyond mad to hear about his reason, I have tried not using harsh language in this world but I had to make an exception. "Bitch! You wrecked my home why should I help you? Who the hell are you anyway?" The Pegasus was taken back.

"Whoa! Sorry man, you know your the first person that actually curse's around here, In fact, you almost sound like..like..." He paused and changed his expression to a worried one. "By any chance are you Wes Buckler?" my eyes widened in surprise as he said that, when he saw my expression and said " You are, aren't you? I can't believe it It''s me Aaron you know from school I've been looking for you and somehow I ended up here.

I kept looking at him with my eye's in disbelief and My mind right now was filled with questions, why was he here? How did he get here? Why did he mess up my house? he then put his hoof on my shoulder.

"You would not believe what happened to me moments ago. There were these guys and they were trying to grab me shortly after I got into this strange world. I managed to get away and I sensed someone around here, glad I listened to my Instincts." he said proudly.

I heard someone's voice from outside. "C'mon everypony, the crash came from here." said twilight.

"Oh no, I hope Mr Buckler Is ok." said Fluttershy while trailing behind.

"I'm sure he's fine Fluttershy, Hey if anypony is up there help is on the way!" said applejack.

"That's good to know!" I replied, Aaron looked at me still smiling while saying.

"Good to know everything is gonna be al-(Bleagh)" I then Socked him in the jaw and he instantly fell unconscious. I was bottled with questions now so the first thing to do was get rid of the anger. I was feeling towards him. Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy then entered and saw Aaron lying on the floor.

"What in Equestria happened to him!" Twilight asked.

I kept staring forward and said, " He slipped."


	9. Aaron Barett

**My writer block is gone and I'm thankful to those who have waited. Those who reviewed and the ones who have this on their favorite and alert page you guys are Awsome.**

Canterlot was described one of the busiest towns around Equestria and it was no question that most Community Locations were an exception, The Grand Library of Canterlot has been around since founding of the town itself and today particularly was a Mare's important day.

Her name was Miriana Nixym, an uprising Community Member in Canterlot, she was a unicorn with a sharp brown coat and slick red mane and most notable was her telescope cutie mark at first glance. Some might think she is a standard Canterlot Pony with little at her disposal and some others would laugh at that very remark, this Individual was capable of great feats and was a future leader of Equestria unfortunately she wasn't very social so many did not know of her.

As of now she was making her way to the castle to meet her superiors Princess Luna and Celestia, Mariana had been summoned to their palace recently but she had no clue why, making hundreds of guesses in her head. "Why in Equestria did they summon me? Did I do something wrong? I doubt it, either way I should take it seriously." she thought out loud while walking down the steps from the library entrance.

She arrived at the entrance and the guards eyed her for a bit before saying, "Halt! What business do you have here?"

Miriana held up a paper with her princess's signature up to his face, he only nodded then opened the door for her. She made her way in casually, not knowing what to expect. She eventually made her way to the room the sun and moon princesses wanted, she could only wait and look around the room.

"first I'm called a future leader and now I'm summoned to the castle,  
>what's next?" she said while raising her head a bit.<p>

Luna and Celestia were a few feet there, but they stopped for a while to talk. "Kronos huh? what could he be aiming for?" said the Older sister.

"I could only Imagine, but he has shown enough of his true colors to make him out as a threat." said Luna,

"Could the human you summoned really help us? do you know anything about him?" Celestia said

Luna seemed to react to the question "Now that you mention it, I only know a bit about him." she admitted, for the record she knew about his parents and his activities about football but nothing more.

Her sister blinked and told her. "I'll be meeting him in the Canterlot Games in one week and by then I hope he is what you described so far," she then opened the door to the room with their guest inside who gazed at them.

Luna entered and began speaking to her. "I'm quite glad you arrived before us, I hope you didn't wait long."

Mariana shook her head sideways and told her. "It's alright I'm honored to be here," she then bowed to them.

Celestia walked over to the table and said to the two. "Please sit Miriana, you are going to hear us out first, and after we can tell you how it involves you." Miriana did the following and she calmly gave her full attention.

After Luna explained everything,  
>Miriana was in pure surprise at the entire story there was a human as a Pony,<br>that 2 dangerous creatures were posing a threat to Equestria it was hard to process, she then spoke up.

"It's hard to believe all this but even if what you're saying is true but what does it have to do with me?" This was the main question she seeks an answer to?

**Wes's POV**

"Perhaps I could have done something else besides's hit him..." I wondered while fetching some hot water from my kitchen. I went back to the living room and my Pegasus friend was taking a nap, well he was unconscious on the only piece of furniture I had there.

Applejack was Inspecting him and she seemed to notice with her sharp wits. "He has a hoof mark on his jawline, Buckler did you hit him?!" yea she figured it out, how was I suppose to get out of this mess.

The other girls stared at me waiting for an answer. "Well, you see the thing is I know who this guy is, I got really mad when he damaged my house so this ended up happening."  
>but as I figured Applejack kept eyeing me.<p>

"Look I'd be mad too if Some Pegasus came in and wrecked my property but you can't just use that type of violence." she told me.

I did feel a bit bad for hitting the guy and she had a point, I then admitted defeat. "Ok, I'll apologize when he wakes up," the girls smiled at the news.

"So who is this guy Buckler?" Twilight asked while placing a hot towel on him.

I had to give a quick answer, but my brain failed me so I accidently told them the complete truth. "The guy right there is Aaron he was a teammate of mine back home, actually I remember him way back in my Elementary school days, don't know why he's here though," not only did this changed everything, I was planning on doing but now I had to look after this guy.

His face started to cringe a bit showing signs of consciousness, he groaned in pain and started to babble on about something. "n...no get away from me and my gold ahh." I don't know what he was talking about but he was definitely dreaming, I wondered if Luna entered it, does she know about this yet?

I look back in my mind and remember all I can about Aaron, Like I said he went to Elementary school with me, we were even close friends. After we graduated, we went to different middle schools and didn't keep in touch. When I did meet him in high school he always hanged out with his more popular friends and hardly talked to me, and when I did join the football team he had no shame pretending like we always hanged out, In short, he's not in good terms with me.

The Silver Pegasus slowly opened his eyes as if he saw the sun for the first time, he then said, "Where am I?"

Applejack spoke first, "Easy their partner, you've had a couple of bad injuries so you shouldn't move so much."  
>Aaron then touched his jaw.<p>

"My god my face is filled with so much pain, I know I crashed into a house and all but something else hurt more." he said, I received looks from the girls and I knew I had to atone for my actions.

"Hey,  
>home wrecker... " I said making sure I got his attention, Applejack face hoofed while Twilight and Fluttershy looked in worry.<p>

"Oh no." Fluttershy said

He looked at me and Instantly looked a bit pale. "Wes? ah, good to see you." Aaron said trying to stay on guard.

The girls looked at me and Fluttershy asked,  
>"Why did he Call you Wes?"<p>

Well, there goes my Undercover name, what's the worst that could happen if they knew about my real name I thought, "That's what I was called back home."

I then proceeded my apology. "Look man, sorry I hit you. I got all worked up over my house and all..." my voice trailed off into a tone I haven't used before.

Aaron looked a bit relaxed. "So that explains why, I'm sorry that happened too, you mind telling me what's going on?"

He was Kidding right? I don't know his circumstances, but mine was to figure it out. "It's better to get some rest first before you say anything, you looked straight out tired even before I hit you, Girls could you maybe come back in a few hours?"

Twilight nodded and said, "We understand I'll also tell the work Pony's about the wall."

"I appreciate it." They soon left as I waved goodbye,  
>I soon turned to Aaron.<p>

"So yea which one of us goes first?" Aaron asked,  
>switching to a calm voice.<p>

"Look I'll tell you everything on my end, but you better do the same." I explained to him.

**Celestia's castle**

The two rulers of Equestria were sitting in peace along with their guest hoping to have her cooperation with their upcoming obstacles. Miriana took all news and Information only to find out what she's up against.

"You guys want me to assist in the capture of the 2 wanted Criminals but how can I do that? I'm just a committee member I have no power?" Miriana said as the two sisters Looked at each other before they said.

"Not with that attitude, from today on I grant you authority over the guards here, they will listen to you." When Celestia said that she freaked out.

"That is not what I meant!, and I barely even know anything about capturing criminals." she paused for a bit and said "Can my help really make that much of a difference?" she asked with disbelief.

"I truly believe so and so does-" Celestia froze in place as she saw her sister sleeping.  
>" Oh dear, seems like Lulu was tired." Miriana Looked in confusion.<p>

Celestia then noticed her horn glowing "I see, she's speaking with him."

"Him? You mean the Human?" Miriana asked.

**Buckler's house**

I finally used the horn or flute thing Luna gave, If Aaron was going to tell me his side of things then Luna should hear this. The dark aura filled the air and an Image appeared next to me with Luna staring at me."Hello Wes, what's happened?" she asked

I leaned my head towards Aaron and said "A friend of mine was transported to Equestria not too long ago, know anything about it?" Luna made a weird face.

"I must have heard that wrong did you say a friend of yours got transported here?" Luna was in disbelief.

Aaron took Liberty to speak "Hey miss, I'm Aaron Barrett and uh a lot has happened, Wes and You have to hear what happened to me, It might have to do with those two Ponies your after." Luna turned to me.

"Did you tell him about everything?" she asked.

"That's right, I'm surprised he's so calm about this." I responded, but I've seen him fidgeting at times so he's still coping with the situation.

"It's all hard to believe this, you have got to help me Miss Luna," Aaron said with nervousness.

Luna told him, "Please stay calm I will do what I can and so will Wes," she paused a bit before saying Irritated, " also don't call me Miss,  
>I'm not old."<p>

I whispered, "Well not really" she gave me a stern look that scared me and I shut my mouth.

Aaron looked at the ground then looked at his wings, he was probably trying to figure out how to describe his story, some part of him seemed scared even.

His voice filled with energy and began describing all that happened.

**The OC Miriana Nixym belongs to **RandomGuyonthestreet13, **Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time, I'm going to Wrestlemania!**


End file.
